Romantic Denial
by Rising Goddess
Summary: You can't deny and avoid everything. RoLo


Ororo walked into the X mansion's forest. Hoping she'd find peace. Jean was busy with Scott and maybe Logan. Though Ororo was Jean's best friend she sometimes thought Jean was a two faced slut. Ororo found a peaceful place. In the centre of the forest. Lovely. Ororo hated her appearance. White hair blue eyes. She wore brown contact lenses to cover the blue pools. She sighed , life had been hell since Logan returned. They were both getting on each other's nerves . Jean was just making sure that Logan's attraction to her was something more to everyone , except Scott. "Peace , quiet, tranquillity" Ororo whispered , as she whispered those words she began floating in the air. _Peace , quiet , tranquillity. Peace quiet , tranquill- _. Ororo fell to the ground hearing Logan's brutal voice. Ugh. "Logan what are you doing here?" Ororo shouted. "It's a free country , I can be wherever I like" he grinned. Ororo's eyes drained white and thunder was heard. Logan heard it but walked straight up to Ororo. Ororo never knew she was backing up until she hit a tree. She shivered when she noticed that Logan was a centimetre from her face. Ororo flew up and over his head and landed back on her feet. She began to walk out of her peace spot , but then Wolverine pulled her back. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Away from you" she answered coldly. "You can't leave me here 'Ro . What if I get lost , you'd fell responsible for leavin' me here in the first place" he said , knowing that he'd succeed . Ororo let a row of cursive words come out of her mouth then she sat stayed.

Ororo dosed off… Logan felt her body fall to the ground. He watched her. She was gorgeous. When he saw it made him wonder what he ever saw in Jean. Logan never loved Jean just lusted after her , and wanted to make Scott angry. He watched Ororo again. He looked at her full lips. They were calling him . Calling him to kiss them. He bent down and kissed them. He forced his tongue into her mouth . Logan hands went up her thigh. Ororo slowly opened her eyes , when she noticed what Logan was doing she reacted quickly. She pushed him off her and shouted. "Stop it" she screamed. Logan just gave her a wolfish grin "don't try to deny it 'Ro . You enjoyed that kiss and I know you want me. ". Logan told her. Ororo groaned and walked away. "That's it Logan I'm going" Ororo said getting up her, which gave Logan a good view of chest. As she walked off , Logan smiled , 'One day Ororo Munroe I'll make you mine' he thought.

Ororo sat on the couch with her arms folded. 'That idiotic , obnoxious, stupid,vain,ego-maniac, hot, retarted- wait did I say hot, no I didn't I didn't.' Ororo thought. "I hate him" she grumbled . " Hate who?" Marie asked walking into the room. "Nobody" Ororo grumbled. "Miss Munroe do yah know where Logan is?" she asked. "_Rotting_ in the woods , but I'm not certain. Just wait until he gets back …. Marie why did you suspect I even knew where Logan was?" Ororo asked , slightly agitated , "No reason… .and thank you" Marie said with a cheeky smile. Ororo made her way to the kitchen. "Hi" Storm said to Jean and Scott. They greeted her in return. Just then Logan walked into the kitchen. 'Great' Ororo sighed in her mind. He nodded at Jean , glared at Scott and grinned at Ororo. She scowled at him. Jean was staring at Logan. When she saw him look at Ororo her anger made her powers push a glass to the floor. "Sorry" Jean said. The white haired African got on her knees and swept the glass away. At that movement her cleavage had been shown to Logan. He growled in excitement. Ororo's head shot up and glared at him. Logan had an amused expression.

Just before Logan could defend himself the bell rang. Marie answered it , "Hello handsome" Marie said as she opened the door.

"Who is that" Logan said angrily , as he heard Marie's remark. " I 'll get it , I'm not cleaning no dead body" Ororo said brushing past Logan. He would of grabbed her and stripped her bare with his claws but the two lovebirds were still present. Logan and rest still followed 'Ro to the door.

"Marie who is-it"?" . Ororo stopped for a second , she stared at the 'beautiful stranger' "Remy Lebeau?" . They were both frozen for a second , but then started hugging afterwards. Logan growled he sure wasn't going to like the new guy.


End file.
